


Kate Watches Abby

by Joanne_c



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways in which Kate watches Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Watches Abby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_today](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/) Guns & Microscopes ficathon for [](http://mrswoman.livejournal.com/profile)[mrswoman](http://mrswoman.livejournal.com/)

Kate watches Abby.

Whenever she gets a moment, a brief break from working on a case, but not long enough to talk to her, she watches her. Takes her in and remembers why she gets up in the morning when at work she's dealt with monsters no one should even have to know about.

Kate watches Abby.

When Abby's cooking something she's never even heard of, let alone tried, and when she eats it, it's surprisingly good. But it's the process Kate likes to watch, Abby chopping the vegetables or meat or occasionally things she doesn't really want to know about. The way she moves, the way she throws remarks over her shoulder, usually about what she's going to do later tonight. Kate likes it when she talks about what she's going to do to Kate.

Kate watches Abby.

Abby likes to dress up and go out. She takes _pride_ in being outrageous. Goth make up, spiked collars, might as well be nothing skirts and torn shirts. It all looks so incredibly sexy to Kate, whose most outrageous outfit is a denim mini-skirt with fishnets and a white blouse tied to show her midriff. Though Abby tells her that outfit is perfectly fine to go clubbing in - as long as she leaves off the panties. Kate never wears them with that outfit again.

Kate watches Abby.

She likes to watch Abby dance, almost more than dancing with her. Moving to the beat of some obscure music - obscure to Kate, whose taste runs to classic rock and the occasional bit of Springsteen. But the music doesn't matter. Kate just likes to watch as Abby moves, a ribbon of silk in the darkness of the club. It always strikes her that if she's not dancing with Kate, she chooses men to dance with, and if possible ones with male partners, but she's never asked Abby to do that. She'd be lying if she said she didn't appreciate it, though.

Kate watches Abby.

It's good when she gets to dance with Abby, though. Grinding against her, moving with the music, kissing her, hands in her hair. It's even better when it's Abby who takes control of the dance, arms around her, moving her against the wall. She should protest. They are in public. But Abby gives her that look and Kate is lost to her will. A hand moves up her thigh, so slowly she could cry from the sheer need. When Abby finds her wet and aching, she shudders, almost begging for release. She does beg when Abby's fingers move inside her, but she doesn't need to, because Abby never stops until she's slumped against a wall, panting. No one ever looks at them, but Kate still blushes deeply as she throbs with the aftermath of her orgasm.

Kate watches Abby.

She wonders why she was ever surprised that Abby liked to tie her up. To tease her mercilessly. Maybe she felt it would be too stereotypical of her clothes and demeanour, she's not sure. But she knows now. Knows that Abby likes to tie her up and make her beg to come. She watches her, standing there, knowing how much Kate wants her, wants her tongue, wants her fingers, wants one of their toys, but she never moves, no matter how much Kate begs, until she's ready.

It's always worth the wait, though. Kate's so on the edge that she comes the moment Abby touches her clit, and then settles back for a long, leisurely second orgasm, from whatever Abby chooses to bring her off with. If she had to choose a favourite, it would be Abby's tongue and her lips, working there, tasting, making her scream. Kate always screams for Abby.

Kate watches Abby.

When they're at work, she often wonders if anyone suspects, or if anyone knows. She has a feeling Ducky has an idea, but she can never quite figure him out. The way DiNozzo flirts, he'd have to be either blind or more of an idiot than he's ever appeared to be to have the slightest inkling. She doesn't want to know if Gibbs knows. If she did know he knew, she'd never be able to look him in the face or work with him again.

And then there's McGee. He flirts with Abby the same way DiNozzo flirts with her. Well. Not the same way. McGee seems to have a modicum of class about it. But it's still enough to irritate Kate, even though she and Abby haven't talked about just what to do about the office yet. It's not even that they couldn't come out, it's just... not the right time. Kate never lets on that she's a little concerned that Abby might not want to come out because she doesn't think they'll last.

Kate watches Abby.

One day, just another ordinary day, Kate watches McGee flirting with Abby. He even asks her out, in front of everyone. It's the last straw. She doesn't care what Abby wants right now. She just wants McGee to know the score. To know that Abby is hers.

She walks up to them and without further thought, presses her lips to Abby's. It's not often that she takes control, but right now she's too determined not to. When the kiss ends, she turns to McGee. "She's mine. Stop thinking you have a chance."

That's when she realises the rest of the team's seen them. Too late. So rather than blush and hide, Kate's first instinct, she takes Abby's arm.

"I'm taking you to lunch," she says. "We'll be back in a couple of hours," to Gibbs.

She can feel the stares on them as they walk out.

 


End file.
